The enzyme D-amino acid oxidase (DAAO) metabolizes D-amino acids, and in particular, metabolizes D-serine in vitro at physiological pH. DAAO is expressed in the mammalian brain and periphery. D-Serine's role as a neurotransmitter is important in the activation of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) selective subtype of the glutamate receptor, an ion channel expressed in neurons, here denoted as NMDA receptor. Small organic molecules, which inhibit the enzymatic cycle of DAAO, may control the levels of D-serine, and thus influence the activity of the NMDA receptor in the brain. NMDA receptor activity is important in a variety of disease states, such as schizophrenia, psychosis, ataxias, ischemia, several forms of pain including neuropathic pain, and deficits in memory and cognition. Small organic molecules that inhibit the enzymatic cycle of DAAO may also control production of toxic metabolites of D-serine oxidation, such as hydrogen peroxide and ammonia. Thus, these molecules may influence the progression of cell loss in neurodegenerative disorders. Neurodegenerative diseases are diseases in which CNS neurons and/or peripheral neurons undergo a progressive loss of function, usually accompanied by (and perhaps caused by) a physical deterioration of the structure of either the neuron itself or its interface with other neurons. Such conditions include Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease and neuropathic pain. N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA)-glutamate receptors are expressed at excitatory synapses throughout the central nervous system (CNS). These receptors mediate a wide range of brain processes, including synaptic plasticity, that are associated with certain types of memory formation and learning. NMDA-glutamate receptors require binding of two agonists to effect neurotransmission. One of these agonists is the excitatory amino acid L-glutamate, while the second agonist, at the so-called “strychnine-insensitive glycine site”, is now thought to be D-serine. In animals, D-serine is synthesized from L-serine by serine racemase and degraded to its corresponding ketoacid by DAAO. Together, serine racemase and DAAO are thought to play a crucial role in modulating NMDA neurotransmission by regulating CNS concentrations of D-serine.
Alzheimer's disease is manifested as a form of dementia that typically involves mental deterioration, reflected in memory loss, confusion, and disorientation. In the context of the present invention, dementia is defined as a syndrome of progressive decline in multiple domains of cognitive function, eventually leading to an inability to maintain normal social and/or occupational performance. Early symptoms include memory lapses and mild but progressive deterioration of specific cognitive functions, such as language (aphasia), motor skills (apraxia) and perception (agnosia). The earliest manifestation of Alzheimer's disease is often memory impairment, which is required for a diagnosis of dementia in both the National Institute of Neurological and Communicative Disorders and Stroke—Alzheimer's Disease—and the Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders Association (NINCDS-ADRDA) criteria (McKhann et al., 1984, Neurology 34:939-944), which are specific for Alzheimer's disease, and the American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fourth Edition (DSM-IV) criteria, which are applicable for all forms of dementia. The cognitive function of a patient may also be assessed by the Alzheimer's disease Assessment Scale-cognitive subscale (ADAS-cog; Rosen et al., 1984, Am. J. Psychiatry 141:1356-1364). Alzheimer's disease is typically treated by acetylcholine esterase inhibitors such as tacrine hydrochloride or donepezil. Unfortunately, the few forms of treatment for memory loss and impaired learning available at present are not considered effective enough to make any significant difference to a patient, and there is currently a lack of a standard nootropic drug for use in such treatment.
Neuropsychiatric disorders include schizophrenia, autism, and attention deficit disorder. Clinicians recognize a distinction among such disorders, and there are many schemes for categorizing them. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Revised, Fourth Ed., (DSM-IV-R), published by the American Psychiatric Association, provides a standard diagnostic system upon which persons of skill rely, and is incorporated herein by reference. According to the framework of the DSM-IV, the mental disorders of Axis I include: disorders diagnosed in childhood (such as Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and Attention Deficit-Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)) and disorders diagnosed in adulthood. The disorders diagnosed in adulthood include (1) schizophrenia and psychotic disorders; (2) cognitive disorders; (3) mood disorders; (4) anxiety related disorders; (5) eating disorders; (6) substance related disorders; (7) personality disorders; and (8) “disorders not yet included” in the scheme.
ADD and ADHD are disorders that are most prevalent in children and are associated with increased motor activity and a decreased attention span. These disorders are commonly treated by administration of psychostimulants such as methylphenidate and dextroamphetamine sulfate.
Schizophrenia represents a group of neuropsychiatric disorders characterized by dysfunctions of the thinking process, such as delusions, hallucinations, and extensive withdrawal of the patient's interests from other people. Approximately one percent of the worldwide population is afflicted with schizophrenia, and this disorder is accompanied by high morbidity and mortality rates. So-called negative symptoms of schizophrenia include affect blunting, anergia, alogia and social withdrawal, which can be measured using SANS (Andreasen, 1983, Scales for the Assessment of Negative Symptoms (SANS), Iowa City, Iowa). Positive symptoms of schizophrenia include delusion and hallucination, which can be measured using PANSS (Positive and Negative Syndrome Scale) (Kay et al., 1987, Schizophrenia Bulletin 13:261-276). Cognitive symptoms of schizophrenia include impairment in obtaining, organizing, and using intellectual knowledge which can be measured by the Positive and Negative Syndrome Scale-cognitive subscale (PANSS-cognitive subscale) (Lindenmayer et al., 1994, J. Nerv. Ment. Dis. 182:631-638) or with cognitive tasks such as the Wisconsin Card Sorting Test. Conventional antipsychotic drugs, which act on the dopamine D2 receptor, can be used to treat the positive symptoms of schizophrenia, such as delusion and hallucination. In general, conventional antipsychotic drugs and atypical antipsychotic drugs, which act on the dopamine D2 and 5HT2 serotonin receptor, are limited in their ability to treat cognitive deficits and negative symptoms such as affect blunting (i.e., lack of facial expressions), anergia, and social withdrawal.
Other conditions that are manifested as deficits in memory and learning include benign forgetfulness and closed head injury. Benign forgetfulness refers to a mild tendency to be unable to retrieve or recall information that was once registered, learned, and stored in memory (e.g., an inability to remember where one placed one's keys or parked one's car). Benign forgetfulness typically affects individuals after 40 years of age and can be recognized by standard assessment instruments such as the Wechsler Memory Scale. Closed head injury refers to a clinical condition after head injury or trauma. Such a condition, which is characterized by cognitive and memory impairment, can be diagnosed as “amnestic disorder due to a general medical condition” according to DSM-IV.
Known inhibitors of DAAO include benzoic acid, pyrrole-2-carboxylic acids, and indole-2-carboxylic acids, as described by Frisell, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 223:75-83 (1956) and Parikh et al., JACS, 80:953 (1958). Indole derivatives and particularly certain indole-2-carboxylates have been described in the literature for treatment of neurodegenerative disease and neurotoxic injury. EP 396124 discloses indole-2-carboxylates and derivatives for treatment or management of neurotoxic injury resulting from a CNS disorder or traumatic event or in treatment or management of a neurodegenerative disease. Several examples of traumatic events that may result in neurotoxic injury are given, including hypoxia, anoxia, and ischemia, associated with perinatal asphyxia, cardiac arrest or stroke. Neurodegeneration is associated with CNS disorders such as convulsions and epilepsy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,018; 5,374,649; 5,686,461; 5,962,496 and 6,100,289, to Cugola, disclose treatment of neurotoxic injury and neurodegenerative disease using indole derivatives. None of the above references mention improvement or enhancement of learning, memory or cognition.
WO 03/039540 discloses enhancement of learning, memory and cognition and treatment of neurodegenerative disorders using DAAO inhibitors, including indole-2-carboxylic acids. However, there remains a need for new drugs that are clinically effective in treating memory defects, impaired learning and loss of cognition, and other symptoms related to NMDA receptor activity, or lack thereof.
Certain pyrazole-3-carboxylic acids are described as partial agonists for the nicotinic acid receptor by van Herk, et al. (J. Med. Chem., 46(18):3945-51 (2003)). A synthetic route for preparation of the compounds is shown, and inhibition of binding of nicotinic acid by the compounds was determined. There is no mention of activity at the NMDA receptor, or inhibition of DAAO.